thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who: The New Series Video Game
Doctor Who: The New Series Video Game is a action-adventure video game based on the events of Russel T. Davies's version of the popular science-fiction show Doctor Who. More than 4 series of the show are represented in the game. It is made up of 15 sections, each based on three episodes, and features characters such as The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, and many others. The game has been released for the PC, Nintendo Wii, Xbox, PlayStations 2 and 3, Nintendo DS, and PSP. Plot The Doctor is a 900-year old Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey. He travels around in a TARDIS, a time machine disguised as a 1960s Police Box, that is bigger on the inside than the outside. The Doctor goes travelling through Space and Time, usually with a human companion. He saves countless planets, spacestations, and civilisations from alien invasions and threats, and never asks for reward. His adventures sometimes result in him having to regenerate, which is a Time Lord process of cheating death. When The Doctor 'dies', every single cell in his body changes, which results in a new appearance, and often personality. Time Lords generally have the capacity to regenerate 12 times, although this can be bypassed in numerous ways. The Time Lords sent The Doctor to stop his greatest adversaries, the daleks, from being created. This eventually resulted in The Last Great Time war, which saw both The Time Lords and the Daleks almost completely destroyed. Now the Doctor is alone in the universe, and he must journey about, making sure both Space, and Time, are safe..................................... Gameplay The gameplay is simple- to complete episodes with the largest amount of collectibles and saved individuals as possible. As typed before, There are 15 sections comprising of 3 TV episodes each. These episodes are separated in missions. Each mission has a different objective. The missions fall into 3 main categories: 3rd Person missions: These put you in control of a character, like the Doctor. Usually locations from the show, these areas are filled with hidden collectables, such as temporal clouds, Time Rings, and Metebellis Crystals. They also often contain enemies, such as Daleks, Cybermen, or Slitheen, which can sometimes be dispatched by the Sonic Screwdriver, or by another means. In these levels, you need to jump, walk and run to achieve certain goals, unique to the level. These levels are usually the longest ones. Minigame missions: These are often levels like wordsearches, crosswords, and tetris puzzles. They are usually for activating machinery within the storyline. They have no player characters, and feature oversized and exaggerated pictures and patterns. Boss Defeating missions: These are similar to the normal 3rd person missions, but with the addition of a boss you have to defeat. Some objectives are given at the start of the level, and they must be completed in order to destroy or incapacitate the enemy. As The Doctor is mainly a pacifist and does not use guns or other weapons, The game mainly revolves around using your powers of negotiation, intelligence, and trickery to see your enemies off. The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver, a tool that has many useful functions, a lot in the show, and the game follows suit. It can be used to distract cybernetic and robotic enemies, activate and deactivate panels, activate lasers on walls, and most importantly, open doors. Some player characters have aerobics skills, some can work well with codes and numbers, and some do carry around a weapon or two, much to The Doctor's annoyance. Playable Characters The Doctor: The main game character, he possesses a sonic screwdriver, which can be used to activate machinery, distract and incapacitate enemies, and open doors. He can also fast speed sprint away from undefeatable enemies. If he encounters an obstacle the sonic screwdriver can not bypass, he must find another way to get past it. Rose Tyler: The first companion of the Doctor in the game. She does not possess any weaponry, so uses a medium speed sprint to get away from enemies. she can dissolve an enemy if she gets 5 temporal clouds, or find some part of the enviroment to defeat them with. She can also swing on ropes, and save people by doing this. Martha Jones: Training Doctor at The Royal Hope Hospital, she can slow- sprint away from enemies, and save only certain types of people. Donna Noble Secretary at H.C Clements, a security firm, donna can solve Number and Sequence puzzles, and also medium- sprint. Captain Jack Harkness 51st Century Time Agent, Jack carries around a squareness gun, which can be used to destroy enemies. He can also teleport short distances if he has collected 5 temporal clouds. River Song The doctor's mysterious wife from the future, River also carries a squareness gun( actually, the same one- jack left his in the TARDIS, and she picked it up in the doctors future!!!!!), which can be used to destroy enemies. she can also slow sprint. Wilfred Mott Donna's Grandfather, Wilf can not sprint, but he can taunt enemies into traps. Astrid Peth Waitress on board the Starship Titanic, Astrid can medium sprint, and also hit enemies with her tray. Titanic passengers This crew of passengers each have their own unique ability, and can all medium sprint. The Vinvocci Green cactus- aliens, the Vinvocci command the spaceship Hesperious. They can save only strapped up people, and can medium sprint. Old Doctor When The Master aged the doctor a hundred years, the Doctor's abilities were reduced to a small sprint. Lance Bennet Donna's fiance, he can medium sprint, and can cut open a wooden door with his axe. Sarah Jane Smith Old companion of the Doctor, Sarah can medium sprint, and can save people. Sarah Jane's Team Every one of these can medium sprint, and also have different abilities. Torchwood Three Team Medium Sprinters, each carry around a gun. Others: Tallulah, Lazlo, UNIT Team, Jenny, and others. Collectibles Temporal Clouds; These clouds of Artronic Time Energy give some characters special abilities. When Rose became the Bad Wolf, she sent these across time and space for The Doctor and his companions to find. Time Rings: These rings are dangerous time travel devices, which the doctor has deactivated. He has now realised he may need them in the future, but you must collect every single one linked to the TARDIS to get him to reactivate them. Saving people: People all around the Universe need saving, and our heroes can save them. Some heroes can only save certain types of people, but some can save any types. Saving all 25 people in the level unlocks some bonus artwork in the gallery, and also extras that can be activated in the game's pause menu. Metebellis crystals: The metebellis crystal fell of a shelf in the TARDIS, and now the broken shards of it are scattered around time and space. Collect all 10 to unlock a cheat. Enemies Auton Shop Window Dummies Living plastic shop dummies made by the Nestene Conciousness. They can be distracted by the Sonic Screwdriver, and they will blow up when thier personal control orb is found. The orb is usually hidden near the Auton. Slitheen Giant green monsters, Slitheen can be dispatched by Acetic Acid. Try to pick up jars of vinegar to blow them up with. Gelth Gaseous, Ghost-like aliens, who can be defeated when the room they are in is completely deprived of gas. Gelth Possessed Humans taken over by gelth. These can not be defeated, so you must avoid them at all costs. Daleks The mortal enemies of the Doctor, these can be distracted by the sonic screwdriver, but need to be tricked into destroying themselves or each other. Cybermen The 2nd most persistant enemies of the Doctor, these can be distracted by the sonic, and can be destroyed by an Artron Energy Crystal, or an Infostamp. Pick up an imfostamp and target a cyberman to kill one. Carrionite These witch-like aliens use words instead of numbers in their science. If the words "Hair Taken!" appear on screen, the character can be damaged by the alien just by going near her, as she has the player's hair attached to her voodoo doll. To defeat her, Science-gic Wands must be in the player's possession, or the power of the name cards. Pig slaves The Pig servants of the Daleks in 1930s New York. They can not be killed, but can be distracted to go into the broken lifts. Toclafane Mutants from the end of the Universe, these can only be defeated in one mission, " Charge the megajoules and Bring down the Toclafane!". They can disintegrate the player. If the player is disintegrated, the mission must be attempted from the last checkpoint. Pyroviles Fire-breathing rock humanoids roaming old Pompeii. They are very big, but can be defeated by a big bucket of water, and the smaller ones by a water pistol. Sontarans War-loving aliens. They can be knocked out if hit from behind. Try to find a tennis racket and ball, or a hammer. The Flood Humans possessed by a virus from Mars. Must be avoided, as they can not be defeated. If a Flood monster touches you, you must go back to the last checkpoint. Master-Human Human Being remodeled as The Master. can be knocked out by a hammer, and killed by a Metacrisis-Donna Burst. Bosses Nestene Conciousness Controller of the Autons. first the Doctor must reach it, avoiding the Autons, then Rose must journey round the platforms to try and find arope, then swing over the conciousness, throwing the Anti-Plastic into it. Lone Dalek Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Games featuring Doctor Who Characters